


Knight's Protector

by Teri



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han Solo is a man of many secrets. What's one more? The real reason Han decided to come back to help on the first mission run to destroy the Death Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight's Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I set out to find what seems to be an elusive creature, the Indiana Jones/Star Wars Crossover, particularly where Indy and Han are one in the same man. The one or two I did find usually showed Han as having gotten stuck in the past to live his life out on earth. Well, logically this makes sense since Star Wars was filmed before Indiana Jones. Still I wondered what if Han wasn't Indiana, but Indy was Han. All that was left was to figure out how Indy ended up in Mos Eisley.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Harrison Ford nor the owners and creators of Star Wars and Indiana Jones. No harm is intended to the copyright holders. This story was written for my own enjoyment and hopefully the amusement of others.

"Take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're good at." Luke said in disappointment.

"Hey, Luke." Han wanted to protest, but he couldn't. "May the Force be with you."

Luke nodded slightly as he left Han to finish packing the Falcon.

Chewie roared in apparent disapproval.

"What are you looking at? Look, I know what I am doing."

Han knew that Luke wanted him to stay and help the Rebellion against the Empire. He knew that Chewie wanted them to stay. It didn't matter; he was on his way to pay-off Jabba and get as far away from these lunatics as possible.

He finished loading, set a course, and left. No plans to ever look back. He had played the part of a hero once upon a time, but not anymore. He was done with that life. Now he looked after number one. He had paid his dues. The Rebellion wasn't his fight, it wasn't his time, and it didn't have anything to do with him

**_"It's time to ask yourself what you believe."_ **

An adversary once asked him that, now it was only a voice from his past.

"I don't believe in anything anymore." He said aloud.

**_"You must believe, boy."_ **

His father's voice, his wonderful foolish father.

One of his fondest memories was when he and his father were being chased down by a plane shooting at them and there was nowhere to run. His father turned and opened his umbrella, the one he always carried with him, and started running through the flock of birds. He looked like a fool, but he caused them to become airborne. The same flock miraculously caused the Nazi plane that was shooting at them to crash.

"I finally remembered my Charlemagne; let the rocks, and the trees, be my armies, even the birds in the sky." His father smiled at him.

Han chuckled to himself. Birds in the sky - the armies, kind of reminded him of this 'Force' nonsense.

**_"Who is the more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him."_ **

He laughed. Maybe it made him a fool, but he sure did follow his father on 'some damn fool idealistic crusade.' He ended up going after the Holy Grail, his father's dream.

He was always getting pulled into some foolish scheme after. How many times had he fought the Nazis when his only goal was to acquire something for Marcus and the museum? Still the Nazis were a huge evil that needed to be stopped.

"Nazis, I hate these guys." He said once. Was the Empire less of a threat? No, he didn't think so.

Why was he even thinking about this? He needed to look out for himself. This wasn't his time.

**_"I knew you'd come. - - - I was chosen because I was the bravest, the strongest - - - I pass it to you."_ **

**_"As the true Grail will bring you life, the false Grail will take it from you."_ **

**_"You have chosen wisely."_ **

"The Grail cannot past beyond the great seal. That is the boundary and the price of immortality."

The Knight thought he was the one to become the protector. Why the old Knight ever thought something like that was still a mystery. He was no one's protector. However, he was right about the Grail. The Grail never actually passed the seal, he thought it had, but it didn't that is why he was here. Still here or not he wasn't a protector. He was in it for number one. Too much had happened for it to be any different.

**_"Indiana. Indiana, Let it go."_ **

Solo sighed. That was a name he had not heard in a long time. "Let it go." How could he? Maybe, his father was right. Maybe it was time.

**_"Only with a leap from the Lion's head will he prove his worth."_ **

**_"A leap of faith."_ **

A leap of faith? Could he? Should he? A leap of faith. Protect the Rebellion. Protect the young Jedi Knight. A leap of faith.

**_"Why are you sitting there resting when we are so near the end?"_ **

He heard his father's voice in his mind once more.

"Why indeed, Dad?" He smiled for a moment trying to picture his father if he were to see his only son now. The truth was that Dad spent his life looking for the grail and once told him that it was important not because it was archeology, but because it represented the race against evil. The evil then had been the Nazis, but now it was the Empire. The Empire that Luke and the Rebellion hoped to deliver a death knell to today.

**_"Only with a leap from the Lion's head will he prove his worth."_ **

**_"A leap of faith."_ **

He could do it. He had done it before and he could do it again.

**_"Why are you sitting there resting when we are so near the end?"_ **

"Chewie! We're changing heading. We are going back."

Chewie roared his approval, then snuffled a question, which Han ignored. One thing at a time.

The Falcon was a fast ship and it wasn't long before the only son of Dr. Henry Jones was back fighting evil. Protecting good from evil: that had become his job long ago.

One war whoop and an enthusiastic accompaniment from Chewie later, and the way was clear: laid in stone. "Okay, kid. Let's blow this thing so we can all go home." He grinned as he said the words, feeling the adrenaline again, the adventure, the fight against evil, and idly wondered if he could find his old brown fedora.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that someone enjoyed that and maybe I convinced someone that Han Solo might just be Indiana Jones.


End file.
